Finding Love In the Strangest Ways
by kaoruhikaruluver
Summary: A blue haired teen catches the attention of a sliver haired transfer student. Then a random act of kindness has a 16 and 21 year old together where the older works for a secret org. trying to kill his father? Sorry bad at summ's. YAOI! Hiatus
1. Intro

This is my first fanfic so don't hurt me if there are a lot of grammtical errors. Before I start this there are a few things need to inform all of you on:

**bold **-in english

_italics-_ thinking

\ / - scene/storyline change

Well now that I have that out of the way I shall start the fanfic, oh and sorry for it being so short.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" a little boy about 9 years old yelled, running down an empty street. " Huff Huff Please, can anyone help me?" he yelled one more time before collapsing on the wet asphalt. 

"Yun? Yun, Yun, wake up! a boy about 16 opened his icy, blue eyes to the sight of bright pink eyes staring back at him. "Yun-nii, are you ever going to get up? 'Cause if you don't, you'll be late for school again." Yun sat up rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. "_Haven't had that dream in a while_." Yun thought to himself. He finally noticed his little 6-year-old sister at the end of the bed. "Li, why are you in my room?" the little girl jumped off the bed and said, "I just wanted to wake you up Yun-nii." Li had bright pink eyes and light purple hair that came down to her shoulders, and she had green bows on each side of her head. She was wearing light blue shorts and a short sleeved yellow shirt. "Hey Li, why aren't you in your school uniform?" he asked while getting out of bed. "We have a day off today, so I don't have to go in. Oh and if you don't hurry up you'll be late again." Li responded with a small smile on her face. " Yawn alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up." Yun said. "Oh and one more thing On-nii chan, it's 7:00." Li said as she walked out of her brother's bedroom. "WHAT!!" Yun yelled, while throwing on his uniform. "Why didn't you tell me how late it was Li? Man, now I only have ten minutes to get to school." Yun said grabbing his bag and a piece of toast. He quickly crammed it into his mouth as he bolted out the front door. "Hey On-nii chan, I'm going to go grocery shopping later since we're running low on food." Li shouted out the front door. "Okay, just remember to lock the front door when you leave!" her older brother shouted over his shoulder.

Yun Sichi was your typical 16-year-old Japanese boy. He had calming, blue eyes that anyone could simply lose themselves in, his dark forest green hair just complimented his sapphire eyes even more. He went to a basic public school and wore the basic school uniform: black pants, a white button up under shirt with a black tie that had a light blue stripe in the middle, and an open long sleeved jacket to top it all off. His father had died in a car accident when his little sister, Li, was born. Then just two years later their mother followed due to a serious illness. So it just left him and Li. Li did all of the shopping and cooking, while Yun worked a part time job and did the cleaning. At school he was popular with everyone. He had no enemies, his grades were average and everyday another person would confess their love for him, and everyday he would turn them down gently with a small smile on his delicate face. Out of all of the people that had confessed to him, not one did he feel any affection towards. Whether it be a boy or girl who confessed he just didn't feel towards them what they felt for him. However today would be different, because today his class was getting a new student and that student was going to change Yun's life forever.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review and I will post the next chapter soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah the next part of it finally continues. All this ch. is about is introducing the transfer student, so sorry the first part was so short so I made up for it. Please continue with the comments thank you.

**bold **-in english

_italics-_ thinking

\ / - scene/storyline change

* * *

"Two minutes until the bell rings, I should be able to make it" Yun said to himself as his school came into view. He slightly picked up his speed just to make sure the he would get to class on time. He hopped up the steps to the front door, ran through the hallway, up the flight of stairs to the second floor, and straight into his homeroom class just as the bell rang. 

"Hey Yun! Congratulations, you actually made it to school in record rime and running the whole way none the less." a boy with sapphire blue hair and dark forest green eyes said slapping his friend on the back. "Yeah I know. I'm really surprised that I actually made it on time for once. Oh hey Sei, how's work and Siya going for you?" "Everything's going fine, for now. Oh hey, did ya hear? We're getting a new transfer student, I also hear that he's from America or something like that." Sei answered while pulling a chair up to Yun's desk.

Sei was Yun's best friend and had been ever since they were kids; even after both of Yun's parents died. Out of the whole school, Sei was the only one who never confessed to his friend because he saw Yun as a friend and not a lover. Sei's full name was Seiichi, but everyone just called him Sei for short. Yun was actually the first one ever to call him that when they first met, and it just stuck with him ever since.

"Class. Please sit down so I can introduce you to our new student." a young male teacher with short black and glasses said while walking in and going to the front of the class. "Alright then, before I introduce you to him, I'm going to choose one of you to be his guide for the day." the teacher announced as his light brown eyes slowly scanned the room from behind his lenses.

"Hmmm, alright then I have made my decision, and my decision is " "Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting, but, Shono-san your new student is here." a young women maybe only 20 or 21 years old said poking her head in the classroom. This was Ashya sempai. She was a teacher as well, and she was also Shono sempai's younger sister, even though they looked nothing alike.

She had mid-back length, auburn, red hair, and aqua colored eyes. "Ashya! You interrupted me when I was deciding the most important thing!" Shono yelled. "And what would that be?" his sister snapped back sticking her tongue out at him. "Who's going to show the new student around?" he said with pride in his voice. "Humph, is that all? Well then choose while your student introduces himself. Oh, and I almost forgot. When we get home you have to do the dishes biggie wiggie brother!"

"Hey, I though I told you never to call me that at work!" Shono yelled at his sister as she ran down the hall chuckling to herself. " Sigh Well back to what I was saying. Huh, well come in and introduce your self before I forget about you." Shono sempai said motioning for the student to come out from the hallway and into the classroom. Everyone suddenly perked up and stared at him except for Yun and Sei.

Yun was actually staring out the window not paying the new student any mind. The boy walked to the front of the room, and stood next to Shono sempai's desk. He was average height, had piercing emerald, green eyes that almost seemed to look right through you, his hair was to his lower back and was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was a fine tone, it wasn't tan but it wasn't pale, but the one thing that really caught everyone's attention was his silver hair.

With a sweet smile on his face he said, "Hello, I'm the new transfer student from America. Thank you so much for having me here," with a slight bow he continued, "My name is Daimon Keishu." everyone gasped at this, not because of how beautiful he was, but at how well he could speak Japanese so fluently.

Everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off of him, and if you could hear their thoughts you would find out that they were all thinking the same thing. All of their faces were red and their thoughts were screaming, "_He's almost as cute as our Yun_!"

Now that everyone had seen him they were all hoping that they were the one chosen to be his guide for the day. Glares were shot across the room as everyone was set on that whoever it was that was chosen, would be hated and despised. There were only really two people not ever taking any notice to Daimon. Those two were Yun and Seiichi.

Yun was still daydreaming out the window, and Sei was busy working out his schedule of work and school for that week. "Okay, since Daimon has now introduced himself, let me introduce you to your guide." Shono sempai said as his glasses gleamed. Daimon just stood there looking over the class until his eyes caught sight of the dreaming Yun. "Yun." Shono demanded for Yun's attention. Yun snapped out of his daydream and quickly stood up to respond. "Yes sir?"

"You will be Daimon's guide." Shono sempai said with an evil smirk on his face. "_We can't hate Yun_!" ran through everyone's mind as the final decision was made. "Well get to know each other after class. Daimon you can take the seat behind Yun." Yun sat down as Daimon started to walk down the aisle. "Nice to meet you, Yun-chan." Daimon whispered under his breath so only Yun could hear him. When he heard his name said that way it made his face suddenly become severely hot. Yun was blushing for the first time in a very long time.

He sat there stunned for a second before he glanced back towards Daimon who was sitting right behind him with a smirk plastered on his face. Yun quickly whipped his head back around when he saw that smirk. "_What is this weird feeling inside my chest_." He thought to himself. A few hours passed and the bell rang to indicate that school was finally over. Everyone gathered their stuff, and bolted out the door. Yun stayed behind to ask Shono sempai a question about the lesson since he didn't have to rush off to work today.

He slid open the classrooms door and headed down the hall to the stairs. As he got to the bottom floor, and started heading for the front, Sei came out of nowhere and tackled him from behind. "Hey Yun! Do you have work today? Cause if ya do I'm heading that way!" he asked walking beside Yun with his hands interlaced behind his head. "Nope. Guess you got to go alone on this one Sei." Yun answered as they both walked out the door and into the courtyard. " Sigh Okay then, see ya tomorrow!" Sei yelled as he ran off towards the street to head to work. Yun waved good bye as his best friend turned the corner. "Is he your lover?" A velvety voice questioned.

* * *

No that this part is done we get to go onto Yun telling Daimon about his family and them sharing a fast food tasting kiss? Well you'll just have to see what happens next. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. It's helping me go on with my story. Oh and sorry for taking so long to update I've been out of town so I haven't had the change to type anything at all. A small change in the translations.

**bold**- English

( ) - thinking

\ /- scene/plot change

* * *

Yun whipped his head around to all of a sudden be face to face with Daimon. "Well, is he?" Daimon asked again with a straight face. "No! S-Sei is just a friend to me, nothing else. Why do you ask?"

Yun said staring straight into Daimon's emerald eyes. "Just wondering, since I'm new here, I don't know anything or anybody." he responded with a simple shrug.

"Well then, what are you doing here still? I thought you already went home along with everybody else." Yun said while turning around and heading out the front gate. Daimon quickly chased after him.

"I was thinking about it, but then I thought, while I'm here I'll explore the town for a while." he said when he finally caught up with Yun.

"Then why haven't you gone exploring yet?" Yun asked in retaliation to Daimon's ridiculous reason for staying behind. "Because," Daimon put his arm over Yun's shoulder and slowly brought Yun's chin up so they were looking deep into each other's eyes, "you are my guide. You're supposed to show me around, right?"

The only thing Yun could do at that moment was just stand there and stare into the forest green eyes that were looking right back at him. He tried to pull away, however something was holding him there, like he was supposed to be there.

Yun somehow broke out of his trance when he noticed that Daimon was getting closer to his face. His face was about three inches away from Daimon's when he broke from the strong grip and said, "Okay then, where do you want me to take you"  
Yun asked while walking back up the street towards his house with a bright red blush plastered all over his face. "Hmmm, well what would you suggest?" Daimon asked when he caught back up with his guide.

"How about we get something to eat at McDonalds?" Yun said turning the corner. "Sure, just as long as you're buying, cause I'm completely broke right now." Daimon responded with his hands interlaced behind his head with a small smirk on his face.

Yun just looked at him and sighed. "Fine then. But if I'm going to buy, I need to run home real quick." "Alright then, I'll come with since I live on the other side of town.

So do you live with your parents?" Daimon asked as Yun's house came into their view. There was a small silence between them until they got to his house.

Yun finally answered Daimon as he opened the front door. "No." "Huh, really. You live..." Daimon was cut off by a small squeal that came from inside the house.

"Yun-nii!" Li shouted as she came running out of the kitchen wearing a little bright orange apron. She jumped into her big brothers arms, giving him a welcome home hug. "Yun┘nii?" "Hmm, oh yeah Li, I want you to meet Daimon," Yun said to his little sister pointing at Daimon standing in the hall. "He's the new guy in my class." he whispered to Li just being playful.

He continued the rest of the introduction with Li still in his arms, "Daimon, this is my little sister, Li." Yun said as Li smiled a little waving at Daimon.

Yun put Li back on her feet and she gave a low bow before she quickly scurried off back to the kitchen. "You┘live with your sister?" Daimon questioned as he followed the young teen upstairs and into his room to find some money.

"Well, yeah. Yeah I do. Our parents died when we were younger, and no one would take us in. So the only thing we could do was just live on our own, and for the past four years we've been doing just fine.

"Yun said with a sweet smile on his faces as he opened the door to his room. Yun walked in, placed his school bag on his dresser, and ran over to his desk. Daimon just walked in and looked around in awe. He was so surprised at how clean and organized Yun's room was. "Have a seat, this may take a while." Yun said still rummaging through drawers trying to find enough money.

"Uh okay." Daimon muttered as he crossed the room, and plopped down on te freshly made bed. Daimon finally broke the awkward silence by asking, "Hey, just wondering, but who the hell cleans your room, your sister?"

"Oh no, she does the cooking and shopping. I do all of the cleaning and work to keep us going." When the awe struck teen heard this a slight image of Yun in a French maid outfit going through the house cleaning the rooms, making beds and dusting popped into his head.

The picture quickly dispersed from his mind when Yun said, "Let's go, I found enough for both of us plus some." "Alright then off we go." Daimon responded leaping from the bed.

'Oh┘hey, Daimon, you can leave your bag here since it's just right down the street, and it really won't take that long for us to get down there and back." Yun said stopping in the middle of his doorframe.

"Sure, but aren't we going to eat there?" Daimon questioned setting his bag next to Yun's on the dresser. Yun shook his head and said, "No, I wanna get home as quick as we can and eat here so we can finish the homework we have.

Plus since you're here anyway, I can help you with anything that you don't understand." A beautifully, gorgeous smile spread across Yun's face. When Daimon saw this he had a sudden urge to hold Yun in a long embrace, but the feeling pasted as Yun left the room yelling down to his sister.

"Hey Li, I'm heading to Mickey D's with Daimon. Do you want anything?" Yun didn't hear an answer from her until both he and Daimon were downstairs and waiting in the hallway to the front door.

"Could you get me an ice cream cone please Onii-chan?" Li's voice drifted from the kitchen. "Yeah sure. We'll be back in about ten minutes, alright?" Yun said as he followed Daimon out the door.

Yun closed the door behind him, then headed up the street to McDonalds. "So what gave you the idea of having your 6 year old sister do the shopping and cleaning" Daimon asked. As first the dark green hair boy didn't answer, he was just staring off into the horizon.

After a while Daimon was about to repeat his question thinking the he didn't hear him.

Suddenly Yun stopped him; "Well at first it was just me doing everything, since I really wasn't legal to have a job, we just used the money that our mother left to us in her will. I was the one who cooked, cleaned, did the shopping, and took care of Li."

Daimon stared at him awe struck as he continued, "After Li became 4, she decided that she would do the cooking, since I was really no good at it."

A small blush crossed his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Ever since I could remember all she wanted to watch was cooking shows, so she could help me when she got a little bit older I guess. Ya know now that I think about it, she was pretty smart for someone her age.

Well when I left for school one day she followed me, and found the grocery story on the way. She had memorized the grocery list I had put up on the refrigerator, so she walked in and got everything that we needed.

When I got back home after school that day the fridge was full, and she had already started cooking dinner. So for the past 2 years she goes straight home and starts working on dinner so I can have some free time to work to keep us there."

As Yun finished, Daimon could do nothing more than stare at the sidewalk trying to place himself in Yun's place. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two until Yun's calm voice broke it, "Alright, enough about me, how about you? Why did you move here, and how are you able to speak Japanese so well?"

"First of all, I'm able to speak Japanese so fluently because I needed to understand it when my family and I came over here on vacation, so I could translate what other people said and what my parents were saying."

Daimon responded as McDonalds came into their view just a few blocks ahead. "Ok, that explains how you can speak our language, but that still doesn't explain why you moved here in the first place." the forest green haired teen said opening the door to the fast food place for his friend.

"As for that, my father was against it, but my step-mother simply insisted that I needed to make new friends and get away from business world of my father. So in other words she shoved me out of the door and told my father that it would benefit all of us. (What a load that was.)"

Daimon walked through the door with sad almost angry expression on his face. When Yun saw it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest that he couldn't fully explain. It was like something inside of him just didn't want to see that look on Daimon's face.

The pain quickly subsided after he noticed that Daimon was smiling again. Yun also realized that his friend was just staring at him with a confused look on his face.

Then he finally figured out what was wrong.

He was still holding the door and was just staring into space. "Uh┘so what do you want?" Yun stuttered quickly flying passed Daimon. "Hmm, how about a quarter pounder with cheese." the response echoed through Yun's head glancing at the menu.

"All right. You can go sit down and wait while I order our stuff." Yun said stepping up the cashier. "Ok." a simple shrug from Daimon as he headed off to find a seat to wait.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. So sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been out of town for the past two weeks and I've had no time to just sit down and type. So I should be getting the next part up soon. Thanks for all of the reviews please continue with it and I'll keep on with the yaoiness. Well work on it.


End file.
